U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/561,802, filed Nov. 18, 2011, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
There has long been various garments, such as, but not limited to, vests, particularly those used in tactical and military operations, such as ballistic vests including armor, that have apparatus for assembling and securely holding the garment on or about the user's body. Known ballistic vests in particular often have complex systems for placing and assembling the vest about the body, herein also referred to as doffing the vest or garment, typically utilizing a complex system of belts and straps that take significant time and familiarity to assemble and adjust, and for removing or doffing it. As a result, there has also long been apparatus and systems for rapid removal of garments such as ballistic vests in emergency situations such as combat to enable inspecting and treating injuries to the wearer's body, and to facilitate escape from dangerous situations such as immersion in water. These rapid removal apparatus and systems are typically in addition, but often connected, to the apparatus or systems for donning and doffing the garment.
Reference in this regard, the ballistic vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,570, which discloses front and rear portions that can separate completely from one another, while a waist belt and cummerbund of the vest have an end that separates from at least one of the front and rear portions. This vest uses a complex system of belting and straps for normal donning and doffing. Because of this complexity, a rapid release system is provided which utilizes a flexible retainer including a cable that can be quickly pulled to break the vest into pieces for removal. However, a disadvantage of this system is that once it is used, reassembly of the vest and rigging of the rapid release system is time consuming and involves threading portions of the retainer through regions of the vest, which can be difficult, particularly under challenging condition such as darkness and combat, and during which assembly the user is left unprotected. As another disadvantage, because an additional system is used for rapid release, the vest is heavier than desired.
Reference also the ballistic vest disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,917, which discloses a rear break away feature, but suffers from similar disadvantages, namely, the feature is in additional to the elements for normal donning and doffing the vest; complexity; time consuming reassembly; and additional weight.
Reference also U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,523 which discloses a quick release garment which is also a ballistic vest, that utilizes a flexible retainer similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,570, but which does not result in complete separation of components of the vest when the quick release feature is used. However, it still requires additional apparatus for quick release; is complex, heavy, and time consuming to reassemble.
Reference further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,196 which discloses a quick release fitting having utility for use in garments such as ballistic vests and the like, that would eliminate one or more of the disadvantages set forth above, namely, the requirement for additional apparatus for rapid release, but which is potentially disadvantageous as it utilizes a relatively complex multiple spring loaded release mechanism that could malfunction in dirty and other adverse environments.
Thus, what is sought is an assembly and release apparatus and method for a garment such as a ballistic vest or the like, that provides a quiet and rapid manner operation, usable for both standard donning and doffing, as well as rapid release, and which provides at least some weight advantage, and overcomes one or more of the disadvantages set forth above.